I Can Be
by Blue Savage
Summary: A warm breeze flew by. As the wind blew, some of Sasuke's bangs lifted from his head, revealing his façade. And that was when it struck Ino, he was crying. This boy – Uchiha Sasuke – was actually crying. SasuIno oneshot!


**Blue Savage: Hello mina-san!!!! I'm back with yet another one-shot! One of my most favorite couples! SasukexIno!!! Anyway, I hope ya'll all like it!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.  
  
_I Can Be_

__  
_By: Blue Savage  
_  
It was unbearable. She never really knew what it would feel like. Because, she never really discerned that it could happen to her. Shikamaru just broke up with Ino.  
  
He never really gave a specific reason. He just said, "It's eating my time. It's not you, it's me." _Che!_ That's what they all say.  
  
Ino was now in the park, sitting on a vacant bench while moping restlessly. That was all she could do. Cry. It's her only way to escape all of the pain she felt.  
  
She kept wondering: what was it that made Shikamaru broke up with her? Was it because she was too bossy? Too mean? Too scary? _**WHAT?**_ Ino didn't exactly know.  
  
She hugged her knees tighter remembering what Shikamaru said: _"Ino, I decided we have to split up. I can't stop thinking of you. And because of that, it's like; I'm being too pointless. I keep forgetting things, I can't think straight. It's even eating my time, to be with my family, to remember whom I am, HELL, it's even consuming my time to be a ninja! I'm sorry Ino, it's not you it's me."  
_  
More tears flowed down Ino's cheeks. Why did it have to be this way? She could have just stayed with Shikamaru, and live happily ever after! But, no – God just had to make them breakup!  
  
She bit her lower lip as she restively remembering her moments with the raven-haired boy which stole her heart. It was agonizing in a way that bent every part of her – _her mind, her soul, her heart, and her very deep emotions.  
_  
She continued weeping as time easily flew by. Suddenly, she felt a presence near her. As she jerked her head to the company she unpredictably felt, she was surprised to see Sasuke. The boy who literally filched her heart. He was perfect.  
  
His eyes, the only onyx color that can easily dazzle you. His hair, the silkiest looking hair you'll ever imagine. His face, the most handsome features you'll ever find in these lands. His lips, the most kissable lips you may ever kiss. His body, the only body you'll ever dream of having intimate action with.  
  
He was perfect. He was also, smart, cunning, strategic, superior – matching it all up to the _perfect ninja.  
_  
Then Ino finally realized what she was _exactly_ doing. She was absent- mindedly staring deep within Sasuke's soul. She immediately turned away and blushed, as she rested her head upon her knees.  
  
"Is somebody sitting here?" Sasuke asked, in a low whisper, that'll make you want to run to him and say your name a hundred times.  
  
Ino moaned silently, which resembled to a 'no'. Sasuke took it as a good gesture and sat beside her, and supported his elbows onto his knees.  
  
"What do you want?" Ino asked huskily as she faced her blue orbs to the scenery in front of her. She never really noticed how beautiful the park was. She was too busy crying her eyes out.  
  
"Nothing," the Uchiha boy replied, "I just passed by the park and saw you."  
  
The blonde-haired ninja tweaked her head to his direction and tried to refuse to give in to his irresistible gaze. "So, it's very un-Sasuke- like of you to just come by and sit next to me......" she said more of an angered statement rather than a question that was supposed to be hidden as an uninteresting one.  
  
"Hn, I only sat beside you because every bench was occupied." He replied sternly.  
  
"The park is empty Sasuke." Shot back the Yamanaka child in a matter- of-factly tone.  
  
"Well, if you observe more explicitly then you would notice, that several benches are wet with paint, 3 have filthy mounds of trash, one has a disgusting looking dead bug on it, and the other few are very much far away from where I was passing by."  
  
Ino scoffed. Why did he have to be so precise?!  
  
"So, what's up with you?" the bluish-black haired boy asked out of the blue.  
  
Ino wasn't exactly ready, or not in the mood to tell anyone what happened. She was still in her _'Sorrowful Moments'_. The blue-eyed female just lifted her head from her knees and studied the view again.  
  
She breathed in softly as the air blew by. Her golden locks swayed instrumentally to the wind's beat, as her porcelain face shined radiantly.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Ino. She was so beautiful. He never really had gotten to know that, until now that is. He never noticed how long her hair really was, he never noticed just how magnificent her eyes were, and he never noticed just how faultless she really is. She was a splendid ninja, and she had a hot body to match!  
  
Finally taking in the situation he was in, he removed his gaze from her, once he noticed that Ino was gawking straight at him. He blushed furiously.  
  
"Shikamaru just broke up with me."  
  
Suddenly, Sasuke felt his world freeze. Shikamaru and Ino were _together?!_ As in _**boyfriend**_ and _**girlfriend**_?! He was taken aback by that, and yet also, shocked and angered.  
  
Taken aback for just knowing now that this girl really gave up on his love.  
  
Shocked, by just knowing now that those two were an item.  
  
And angered, by finding out that Ino had a boyfriend without him knowing anything.  
  
"S-Sasuke, are you okay?" she asked innocently, as she stared within his very essence.  
  
"N-no, nothing." He replied, hiding his face with his bangs.  
  
And that was when it struck Ino. He didn't know, did he? No one really knew about their relationship, only a few people. Maybe because Shikamaru didn't want anybody to know he had the time to _actually_ have a girlfriend......_Just like him.  
_  
The blonde-haired girl softened her eyes and lowered her head to face the male ninja, "Sasuke, you didn't know did you?" she asked, some what heavenly.  
  
A warm breeze flew by. As the wind blew, some of Sasuke's bangs lifted from his head, revealing his façade. And that was when it struck Ino, he was crying. This boy – Uchiha Sasuke – was actually crying. His features scrunched up, as restless silver beads kept flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"S-Sasuke, why are you crying?"  
  
Suddenly, the Uchiha descendent reached out his pallid arms and took Ino in a warm embrace. "S-Sasuke...?" she stuttered.  
  
"Ino, I want to tell you something." Sasuke gruffly whispered.  
  
"W-what is it?"  
  
_ "If Shikamaru broke your heart, let me be the one who'll heal it."  
_  
The Yamanaka child widened her eyes as she registered just what this boy had said.  
  
Is this actually the Sasuke who robbed her heart, and yet also shattered her dreams, with his 'I don't like you,' comments? Is this the Sasuke, who always said he never was interested in women? Is this the Sasuke who, no matter how much Ino and Sakura tried to impress him, didn't bother to notice them? _**Is this even the one-and-only Uchiha survivor, Sasuke?!  
**_  
"W-who are you, and what have you done with the real Sasuke?"  
  
The young Sharingan user tightened his grip, and raised his head to face her, "I want to be your only lover, the one who will mend your broken heart, the one who will be there for you, the one who will be the only person to ever love you so deeply. I want to be your Only, Ino. And I will be......"  
  
And then, Sasuke took Ino's slim waist, and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
_"No, Sasuke, you already are......"_  
  
**Blue Savage: I think this has got to be my most dramatic ficcy I ever made! Was it alright?!?! ALL SASUKE/INO FANZ OUT THERE! Especially ShikaIno (or do you have a new pen name? forgot...sorry!)! No criticism and flames please...just reviews! SasuIno ROCKZZZZZ!**


End file.
